destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusher48
Crusher48 is a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series, participating in Destroy the Godmodder, Destroy the Godmodder 2, and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He was an Anti-Godmodder in the first two games and the start of DTG0, but formed the Godslayers faction and became its leader. Crusher is known for rules-lawyering, dealing the finishing blow to the Godmodder at the end of DTG1, and summoning the UOSS, the Virus, the Perfect Sphere, and SCP-2317 during DTG2. He is one of the earliest remaining players of the series. His Ancestor is the Captain. His symbol on the Zodiac is Demon Door, representing the door leading to SCP-2317's world. His honorary chumhandle is teamCaptain TC (#800080). History DTG1 Crusher48 joined early on in DTG1, attempting to summon several Enderman-related entities to the field. He also summoned the Super Tank that the Godmodder hid in when he became the Squidmodder and participated in the Void Expedition sidequest. Afterwards, Crusher summoned the Hexmobile. His crowning achievement was using Chuck Norris stims to roundhouse kick the Godmodder into the Void at the conclusion of the game, destroying the Godmodder. DTG2 After taking a short break, Crusher48 rejoined during DTG2. He firstly summoned Raposaurus Rex, a relative of the Epic Carnivorous Goldiesaurus that would unleash a devastating attack in ten turns. It was Neutral, so each side had to bribe it and try to get it to unleash its attack on the other side. Afterwards, Crusher created two huge charges for the UOSS and the Virus. The former was deployed near the end of Act 1, and the latter was deployed at the very beginning of Act 2. The UOSS, being the only 100-post entity in the game, was supremely powerful and lasted for quite a long time, gaining many upgrades and buffs as it took out the Homestuck Invasion. The Virus lowered enemies' integrities to deal massive damage to them, but eventually it became self-aware and turned into the Operator, taking no orders from Crusher. Later in the act, Crusher summoned Tagon's Toughs, a group of spacefaring mercenaries with powerful ships and weaponry to try and supplement the UOSS's attacks. Once the UOSS reached critical health, Crusher tried to have Tagon's Tough teraport the UOSS out of danger, but the Godmodder sabotaged their actions and forced the UOSS to explode. Crusher took a break from the game for a while, rejoining in late Act 3/early Act 4. He summoned a new entity, the Perfect Sphere, a powerful entity that broke the geometrical laws of Minecraft and exploited this to its advantage. It was controlled by a force known as EXOS who allied with Crusher. Once the Perfect Sphere died after lasting for nearly the entirety of Act 4 and also gaining many upgrades, Crusher was hijacked by SCP-2317, who had busted out of the Foundation's containment. SCP-2317 and Crusher warred for control, turning Neutral in the process. The two fought together for the remainder of the game. DTG0 Retaining the knowledge of the two earlier games, Crusher48 joined DTG0 knowing that both UserZero and the Godmodder were threats. Because of this, he formed the Godslayers faction, a faction meant to target all godmodders and break the timeline so the events of DTG would never come to pass in the first place.Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:Players Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Godslayers Category:Crusher Category:WIP